Exchange Student (A Heroine From America)
by theABsuperstar
Summary: An exchange student from America has a crazy ride when she moves in to Paris.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Exchange Student**

 _Chapter 1: Moving in_

Paris was not what I had in mind for my senior year of high school. I moved to Paris over the summer as a full year exchange student from Houston, Texas. Being an American exchange student was hard enough for me to graduate, but to actually be in a school full of French students, let alone being socially awkward, is just nerve racking! And I'm in here for my whole senior year? What was my mom even thinking? I know my mom is a worker for the Student Exchange Program, but this is rediculous!

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, seeing how everything is around this city. It's Paris, the city of lights! With music, food, and fun that I could definitely enjoy this school year. But all that isn't going to change one bit of what's going to happen for the next week, the beggining of my next, and last, school year.

But moving in wasn't too bad. When I got to Paris, I waited in the airport for my new exchange family. I felt like I waited three hours, so I check my phone to see what time it was. Turns out three hours was only twenty five minutes when my exchange family came. "That was fast," I thought to myself, "how'd they manage to get here?" My new parents looked like a normal family, my new dad a buff man with a brown hair and mustache (Marinette's dad), and a woman with a dark blue, almost black, colored hair and an outfit that looks like it was made in China (Marinette's mom).

We all greeted each other and I told them my name, which is Fauna by the way, and told them a little about myself. They had a translator with them, who is a nice guy named Trevace, who I was also told that he was from America too, and also a highschool student, like me. He translated everything my new parents were saying about my new life and daily schedule, even how I was going to be a sister for the rest of the year. I wasn't surprised, since I have three siblings on my dad's side, two brothers and one sister, who I took care of since they were little, my youngest brother being born a year after my seventeenth birthday.

Three hours went by and I went to my new home, which is also a bakery close to the school. The aroma of bread, cookies and cakes galore hit me like a breath of fresh air. I could tell I was going to like it here. My new mother called out to the girl who was going to be my new sister. "Marinette," she called, "We're back!" The voice upstairs shouted back "Coming, Mom!" I sighed, knowing to wait for my new sister to come down. She did just that, with her dark blue haird pigtails, and she looked at me as if I were someone she didn't expect to see.

"Maybe the outfit was too much," I said to myself, looking down at my shortsleved, grey Wonder Woman T-shirt with light blue skinny jeans. I looked back up at her to see her squealing like a fan girl, "Oh my gosh," she said, running up to me and hugging me tight, "You didn't tell me you were adopting me a big sister!" I had my eyes widened, "Adopt," I thought to myself, "was I being adoped in this program?!" Her dad chuckled and said, "No, honey. She is an exchange student, meaning that she will only stay for the school year. But she will be your big sister for the school year." "Oh," Marinette replied with a sad look. I felt bad for her so I gave her a reassuring look and said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure it will be the best year you've ever had!" Of course being French, she didn't know what I was saying until Trevace translated it to her. Then she understood, "Oh, OK." She then shouted for joy and ran up to her room to clean up her room and put in the extra bed.

Her parents told me what times to go to bed and wake up for school, and the rules and regulations of the household. After that I went up to my new room with my new roommate/sister and pulled out my laptop. It had the background of Yoshi Young, a boy in my original high school who I had a crush on. I sighed when I looked at that picture, being the youngest male model of Gazette magazine. Then I went to my Video chat and called my mom. Her face was on the screen, having long, dark brown, curly hair like mine except longer. "Hi, honey," she said, smiling at the camera, "how was the flight?" "Great, Mom," I reply, flipping my hair out of the way, "I got here safely. And I met my new family for the new year."

Mom nodded, "That's great, dear. Be sure to do what they say around here, always keep up the good work and sing very well." "I will," I replied, knowing that my true passion is music, "And I will keep my voice in tact too." Mom nodded, "Good, I love you." I gave her a blow kiss from my laptop camera, "I love you too." We said our goodbye and then I closed my video chat.

Marinette had an electronic translator and translated her question which was "That was your mom?" I nodded yes, and then she typed another question, "Do you know any songs from France? I overheard you loved to sing, so I was wondering." Luckily I had my translator on my phone so I can translate back, then I said "No, I only know English songs." "Oh," she said back, "OK. I was just wondering." I typed, "Would you like to hear one of my videos?" Now she nodded yes and I went back to my laptop. I then went to my video file and showed her one of my cover songs from Rocket Wild, an artist that I listen to. She saw one where I was singing 'Color Code' by that artist and she was amazed. She then typed into her translator very quickly, "Wow! You are so incredible!" The only word I was able to say without my translator was "thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Exchange Student**

 _Chapter 2: School...Great..._

The next morning I had to wake up, thanks to my alarm. The time was 7:00 A.M, and me and Marinette woke up at the same time. I went to get dressed in the bathroom, since I dont want to undress in another girl's room, which was OK, but I never made that choice. I could have sworn I heard a little voice in Marionette's room saying "Thank goodness you have a friend who has an alarm clock. Now we don't need to wake up so late." Maybe it was just an imagination, or something. I didn't want to ask what that voice was because I didn't want to come off rude during this exchange.

When it was 7:30, me and Marinette went downstairs for breakfast. We were in a bakery for goodness sake, so obviously breakfast was made from scratch. Marinette typed on her electric translator saying "I'm so glad I have someone who's staying with me for a whole year. I never even had a sleepover before." I looked at her with a surprised face before I typed, "Really?" "Yeah," she types, "It gets pretty lonely in here sometimes." We finish our breakfast and we walk to school.

Trevace was there too, he was waiting outside to walk us to school. He turns to me, "Hello, Ms. Nanette," then my roommate/sister, "Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He then explained to me about the school and what is to be expected of the school. I then asked an important question that involves my talent, "Does the school have a choir class?" Trevace thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, I don't know. You might want to ask the principal." I nodded, "Okay, I will. I need to make sure my voice is well kept."

Trevace nodded with an impressed look, "Okay. I will make a note of that." We all enter the school and go to meet the principal of the school. The principal is a mellow man, with scruffy gray hair and mustache. Me and the principal introduced ourselves and talked about the school. I asked about the choir class and he responded, "Well I'm sorry, but there are no choir classes here in Paris High School." "Oh," I replied, "Okay. I just really needed to showcase my talent here in France." Trevace translated what I just said back to him and then the principal looked impressed. I must have convinced him that I had a voice because he told me, "Wow. OK. Well, if I can ever find a music teacher, I will make sure that a music class is in order." I smiled and said, "Thank you so much. You won't be dissapointed"

After the meeting, we went to our classroom and I saw someone I didn't expect walking in: Yoshi Young! With his irresistible brown eyes, auburn cowlick, and skin so beautiful that I would fall for it in an instant. I guess Marinette saw him to when she typed in her electric translator saying, "Who is that?" "Don't look now," I typed, "but that's Yoshi Young." She was surprised at that and typed quickly, "That's Yoshi Young?" "Yes," I typed, having butterflies in my stomach, "that is him."

Yoshi saw me and decides to come upstairs to where we were, going to me first! "I recognized that face anywhere," he said, "You must be Fauna Nanette." I nodded trying to keep calm. "Well," he replied, moving my ponytail off my shoulder, "It's good seeing you again, Fawn." I blushed when he called me that. 'Fawn' was the nickname he gave me since we were freshman. I stuttered, "G-good seeing you too, Yoshi." He smiled at me, which made me blush even more, my face redder than normal, but I was smiling. After he turned to Trevace, I tried to contain my giddiness, and calmed down, but my smile was enough to express my excitement. Marinette saw my expression and she smirked at me, then tapped my shoulder to let me see what she translated, "I saw that, Fauna. I do that too when I see my crush too." I blushed in embarrassment at that, she giggled and gave me a reassuring hug.

We all went to class three minutes later and Marinette goes to her seat, next to one of her friends. "Fauna," she typed, propping up her electric translator, "This is my friend Alya." Then she turned to Alya, "Alya, this is my new roommate, Fauna." Alya waved at me, and I waved back, turning to go to my seat, which was way above the class. I didn't think I was going to sit next to my crush, Yoshi, as I sat down and got my binder, taking paper out and a pencil. I looked on one side of me as I saw Trevace, and the other... I saw him. I blushed at this. Again, I didn't think I was going to sit next to him in a classroom. At my old high school, he always sat next to Sasha Kalkada, my worst enemy, and he would always be sad about that.

When class started, the teacher introduced us three as we were the new students in the class. First it was Trevace, who spoke fluently to the class in French, stating his name, "My name is Trevace Johima. I am a senior student Here, and I will be happy to work with you. I will be translating for the student on my right," reffering to me, "as I work for the American Exchange Program." Then Yoshi got up and he spoke in their language too, "My name is Yosi Young. I am a young model for the Gazzete Magazine company in America." Then it was time for me to get up. Trevace nodded and I breathed, prepping myself. I got up and stated, "My name is Fauna Nanette, I am an exchange student here in Paris, and I will be happy to work with you all." I sat down, feeling accomplished.

Who in their right mind possessed a blond girl to turn around and say, "Well you're not all that special!" I saw that girl and I said, "Excuse Me?" The girl stood up and walked to the front of my desk, "I mean look at you, a nobody sitting next to two somebodies? Please. You look more like an old rag to fit in the trash." I could not believe someone younger than me just said that in my face! I was so mad, but then Trevace stood up, "Now look here. She is a senior in high school. Don't think because you're the Mayor's daughter you can boss the big dogs on campus. Now," he points at me, "her mother works for the American Exchange Program, and if that's not good enough for you, one call that goes to her will have you straight to your 'daddy's' office."

Then Yoshi stood up, "That's right. So dont mess with us seniors, you here?" I was surprised that the both stood for me. The girl was furious and went back to her seat, but not before shouting, "You haven't seen the last of Chloé Bourgeois!" And with that, the class continued. I said thank you to both Yoshi and Trevace, and Yoshi said, brushing part of my hair back "Hey. That's what we're here for." Then Trevace nodded, "To set a good example." I was going to like it here in Paris for sure.


	3. Chapter 3: What's That?

**Exchange Student**

 _Chapter 3: What's That?_

It was lunch time at my new school, and I walk to a spot where I can read my comic book on Wonder Woman, my super heroine idol. I didn't expect anyone seeing me read my comic when i heard someone say "You know, I happen to be a Wonder Woman fan myself." I look up, and then I see Yoshi standing over me. I blushed when I saw him, not knowing he was right there that whole time, or that he just came over here when I said, "Oh. Wow. I didn't know that." "Yeah," he replied, "I happen to read the latest issue when I can." I got exited, "That's great! I'm always inspired by her heroism that one day I will follow in her footsteps." Yoshi chuckled as I said that, "That's good. I'm glad I found another fan of her. And I found my old friend too." I blushed, smiling as he walked over to Trevace saying, "See you later, Fawn."

I was in dreamy wonder when it was time to go home. I can't believe Yoshi talked to me, after so long! But I snapped out of it when I saw an old man in the street, his cane dropped and he tried to grab for it as a car came his way. I dashed over to him and grabbed his cane, and helping him up after almost shielding him to get him out of the car's way. The old man smiled when I gave him his cane and said, "Thank you, young lady," without even a translator. Did he know I spoke English? He saw my expression too, as he said, "Don't worry, I speak many languages, too. But you were able to almost risk your life without hesitation to save me. I am greatful for that."

I smiled when he said that, "Not a problem. Just remember to be careful crossing the street next time." The old man nodded, "I will. Thank you, young lady." I helped him cross the street and then I went back to the school, where Marinette was waiting for me. I told her about what happened and she nodded typing, "I helped that man, too." I was confused, "Really?" "Yes," she replied, "he needed help when it was my first day of school." I nodded, intruiged by the fact that it was the same man she helped too.

All of a sudden I could hear an explosion in the background, behind my new school. I turned around an everyone was running away screaming. I looked to see what they were running from, and I saw a big, werewolf like thing with shadows forming around it yelling, "THAT'S IT CHILDREN! RUN AWAY IN TERROR! FOR I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!" I was scared, but also bewildered. I have never seen a creature that big before, but it was on my school. I then saw that Marinette was gone, without me knowing. I'm thinking that maybe she went to tell her parents the situation so I went to her house.

When I got to the bakery part of the house, I saw Marinette's mom and dad watching TV, seeing the news about it. "I hope Marinette's OK," her mom said, worrying, "That monster attacked her school" I went up to Marinette's room, and she wasn't there either. I looked around, frantically saying, "Marinette?! Where are you?!" Then I saw a strange box on my bed that Marinette got for me. I picked up the box, confused, "What's this?" I opened it to see what's inside, closing my eyes for when something jumped out. Bit when I opened my eyes, it was a brown hair comb with an eagle on it. I was amazed, seeing how beautiful it was.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "First day of school and I'm already given gifts!" I put it on, seeing how it looks in my hair. "Wow! It even looks like the Wonder Woman symbol," I said, referring to the Wonder Woman T-shirt I have on, "This is so cool!" Right where I said that, I see something coming out of the hair comb in a sparkle of golden light. The light disappeared and came as a little creature that had huge wings on it. My mouth was wide open in surprise when I saw this, but the tiny creature closed it, saying, "Alright, alright. I know what you're thinking. 'Oh my gosh! Its a tiny little bird' but I'm called a Kwami, okay? Remember that."


	4. Chapter 4: Eaglette's The name!

**Exchange Student**

 _Chapter 4: Eaglette's The Name_

I could not believe what I am seeing and hearing! A little bird-like thing was talking to me in straight up English, and it had an American way to it too! I was silent she. it said that, then the thing in front of me sighed and said, "Ok, I'll give you a moment to pull yourself together, then we can talk." I sat down with my hand in my head, thinking, "Is this really happening?!" "Oh it's happening, sweetheart," it said, reading my expression, "now, before you introduce yourself, my name is Loyaal, your Kwami. I grant the power of protection and freedom to that very miraculous on your hair." I looked at my hair comb again in the mirror after hearing that, "You mean the hair comb?" "Yes," it said, nodding, "Now, you are the most needed member in Ladybug and Cat Noir's aid."

I was confused, "Who are they?" The little creature, apparently called a 'kwami' replied, "They are Paris' most known Superheroes, he looked on Marinette's computer to a webpage seeing a girl with Marinette's hair and an outfit, and a blonde boy with a cat superhero suit. I turned to Loyaal, amazed, "That's them?" Loyaal nodded, "Yes, that's them. The superheroes of Paris." I was very amazed. The girl with the red and black polka dot outfit kinda has the spirit of Wonder Woman herself. I turned to Loyaal, "OK then. I'm ready to be a hero! By the way, my name is Fauna Nanette. You can call me Fauna."

Loyaal nodded, "Good. Oh, and just so you know, your hero alias is Eaglette. Its kinda like and eagle name." I stood proud, "OK, I have to remember that name." Then I fastened my hair in a ponytail and put the hair comb on again, turning to my kwami, "Just give me the word and I'm ready!" "Eager one aren't you?" Loyaal smiled, "OK, the code is: Time To Fly." I looked at him confused, "huh?" "Thats the phrase you use to transform into Eaglette," Loyaal said, "Go on, try it." "Ok," I said hesitantly, "but if it doesn't work, I'm blaming you." Loyaal understood, "OK, done." Then I activated my hair comb, saying, "Loyaal, Time To Fly." Apparently, Loyaal listened, and flew into my comb, and the transformation began.

When the transformation was done, I looked into the mirror, and I saw that I had on a white mask, brown dress with huge brown wings on my back as they were stretching, a yellow belt and yellow boots that have wedges on them. "Oh Snap!" I said, excitedly, "This is awesome!" I went upstairs to the balcony and jumped, opening my wings to start my flight. I felt the exhilaration in my body as I was flying as I was whooping and shouting, "Best Day Ever!" I was flying fast, but then I caught a glimpse of the same superheroes I saw on Marinette's computer. They were cornered by the very same monster I saw at the school. I gasped when I saw them about to be crushed by it so I dived to save them.

I felt as if power was transferring to my wings as I said, "Now is a good time to test my powers!" I landed in front of my fellow heroes and I felt as if I were hit by something, but the monster was pushed back. I opened both my eyes and my wings and turned to see the monster stunned by the blow. I turned back to my fellow heroes, "Are you two ok?" We all got up and they both nodded, surprised by what happened. I sighed of relief, "Good." Then I turned to see the monster got up and forced his hand at us, yet nothing happened. "What?!" it yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" I was confused and I thought to myself, "what did I do?"

The girl with the red and black polka dotted outfit turned to me and said, "Whatever you did, you helped us tremendously!" The boy in the cat superhero costume agreed, "Yeah! Thanks for the save." I smiled at both the heroes, realizing that I have saved another superhero's life, let alone two superheroes. Then I nodded and said, "Not a problem, fellow heroes. Just happy to help." "Great," said the red and black super heroine, "thank you...What was it?" I responded, "Eaglette. Eaglette's my name." "OK," she said, "If you can see from far away, can you see what part of the body the akuma is in?" "Akuma?" I asked, "What's that?" the red and black superheroine replied, "Little black butterflies that control people through various objects." I still didn't get it, but then she said, "They're controlled by a supervillain named Hawk Moth." The boy with the cat superhero outfit agreed and said, " Hawk Moth's butterflies are what causes them to turn into villains to get our miraculouses, the jewels that we have on." I then understood and nodded, "Oh. OK. I will begin the search." My eyes were like binoculars trying to find something thats on him that I could use, and then I see a jewel behind a patch of fur. "Hey," I said, "I think there's something under the neck part of the fur." "Thats its necklace," the heroine said, "that's where The akuma is!"

I watched as the girl was using her power, but I heard a bleep coming from my hair comb. The cat boy looked at it and said, "That's coming from your miraculous! It means that you're about to switch back soon!" "Oh Snap!" I said, "W-What do I do?!" "When Ladybug defeats a villain, then it would be the right time to go and detransform," The cat boy said, "thats how it works with us." Right when he said that, the red and black superheroine grabs the necklace and breaks it. A little black butterfly comes out and she activates what looks to be a purifier from her yo yo. She catches it and releases it, the butterfly now white, then throws the object in the air shouting 'Miraculous Ladybug' and the object dispels into little glowing ladybugs going and fixing everything that has been thrown over or destroyed.

I was amazed by this so much, I was speechless. Then the silence broke, "That...was...Incredible! I've never seen this type of hero work done before, coming from America that is! This is great." They looked at me with wide eyes, "Wait, you're a superhero from another country? That's great! We could use the help from now on." I smiled as they said that, "Always happy to help whenever you need it." I went to go back, but I turned back to them, "I didn't get your names." The girl with the red and black outfit replied, "My name is Ladybug." The cat boy stepped in, "And I'm Cat Noir, her partner." He winked at me, and Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Dont mind him." We all laughed and went our separate ways, Cat Noir near Adrien's house, Ladybug near the bakery, and me, I went into an alleyway. Why? Because I have comics where superman changes from Clark Kent in an alleyway.

When I went to the alleyway, I made sure nobody saw me from behind, both sides, in front and in the air. Then I transformed back to my normal self saying, "Time to Land, Loyaal." Loyaal appears from the hair comb as soon as I returned to normal. "Wow," Loyaal said, "You were praised by both Ladybug and Cat Noir!" I said excitedly, "I know! This has been the best day every!" Then I realized something I wanted to ask him, "Say, what was that I did that protected them, and how was I able to catch them so precisely?" Loyaal answerd, "That was a move called the 'Wings Of Protection.' Its powered by the hair comb and travels down the actual wings to create a shield as soon as the miraculous user protects the fellow heroes. And how you were able to see Ladybug and Cat Noir with sharp precision was with Keen Vision, an ability that can measure out the exact location of fellow miraculous users." I was impressed, seeing how a tiny little being with wings bigger than its body knows so well about everything in itself and its power. Loyaal hid in my purse and I ran for the bakery/house.

Marinette was waiting for me outside and we both went in, her parents running towards Marinette. "Oh Marinette," her mom said, "we were so worried about you and Fauna. Did you to get in any trouble?" Marinette tried to think of something, but I spoke for her, "We both got caught in an accident with the monster, but we ran for safety until Ladybug and Cat Noir saved us, then we ran home." Marinette's parents sighed of relief, then Marinette's dad spoke, "That's good. Hey, did you hear? There was a new superhero that helped Ladybug and Cat Noir." Marinette and I both shook our heads no. Then Marinette's mom turned on the TV.

"The City is safe once again thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir," the female reporter said, "But not without the help of another superhero. Just today, a superhero was protecting both heroes, leaving the monster powerless. Late word says that this hero could be an addition to Ladybug and Cat Noir's help in the future." I smile, seeing me on the news was so honoring, but I didnt want to tell anyone that that was me, because in comic books, the hero should never give out their secret identity.

Marinette and I went up to our room that evening, both slumping in our beds, tired. Marinette then got up and typed in her electronic translator saying, "Thanks for covering for me." "No problem," I typed, "happy to help." Marinette smiled, typing, "You're really the best roommate/sister I've ever had." "Aww," I typed, "That's sweet of you, Marinette." Marinette yawned, typing, "I've had a long day, so I'm beat." "Me too," I typed, rubbing my eyes, "let's turn in so we can go to school in the morning." Marinette nodded, put her electronic translator away and went to sleep, while I lay in my bed, thinking about what happened to me today. I know one thing about all of this: After today, my life will never ever be the same. I'm so glad I moved to Paris.


	5. Chapter 5: How about that?

**Exchange Student** ( _A Heroine from America_ )

 _Chapter 5: How about that?_

(Hawkmoth's POV)

Another villain defeated... Just my luck... For months, I, Hawkmoth, have been trying to stop Ladybug and Cat Noir and take their miraculouses for myself, and now there's another superhero in the way of my plans. If anything, I have been foiled by the two already. Now I have another superhero to deal with...

As the window closes to darkness, I transform back, and my slave, Nooro, comes out of it. "You'd better give me an explanation to this situation, slave," I said to the kwami of my miraculous, "I have never been this close to winning those miraculouses, ever!" My slave spoke in his timid voice "Master, a much powerful miraculous has the ability to render your villains powerless, protecting fellow miraculous holders." I looked at him with a curious look, "Another miraculous?"

"Yes," my kuami said, "It's called the Eagle Hair Comb. It grants the user to form a force field with its Wings Of Protection, a move to protect fallen heroes and render a villain powerless for a short period of time. I think that's what happened with the villain that you created."

I was impressed and said, "You don't say... Well... If you combine that with the Ladybug Earrings and the Black Cat Ring, what will that bring?" Nooro gasped and frenetically said, "No No! That's too much power! It will end you as soon as you put all three on!" "But I want the miraculous," I said, "and so help me, I will be the most powerful of all and rule the world!" Nooro was scared. "Now," I said, "When the time is right, I will be ready to strike against them, but this time in a whole new way. So, rest for now. I'll be ready to go again." With that, he rested, and I head for the back of the room. I said to myself, "An interesting day this has been. I couldn't have imagined a much more powerful miraculous than Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now there is one."

*~ **meanwhile** ~*

(Master Fu's POV, one week ago)

Another client passed by and I meditated for a little while. An hour or so later, I heard the door open. I looked to see a woman I knew carried a box. Not just any box, either. This was the box of the most powerful miraculous, The Eagle Comb. The one holding it was it's original holder, Mistress Almazi, an American Musician I met long ago. I said to her, "Welcome back, Mistress. How was the trip here?" "It was rather a long flight," she replied, "but I'm afraid other matters are needed to be attended to." I was puzzled at this and asked, "Oh? What other matters are you referring to?"

She replied with a sad sigh, "You see, Master Fu, I can no longer wield this miraculous. My illness has caused me of this. I need you to hold on to this until someone worthy of wearing it is chosen. Do you understand what I am seeking of you to do?"

I took the box, opened it to reveal the miraculous, closed it and replied to her, "Of course. I will do that. But what illness has caused you to hand the miraculous over to me?" She slowly took her hat off and I saw she was losing most of her hair. For such a lady, she shouldn't loose any hair at all. But then she replied in a way I would know she was troubled, "Master Fu, I may not live all my life as Eaglette, for I am struggling with cancer... This is why I'm asking of you to do this. I cannot do this on my own."

I was shook when she said this. To have the thought of dying with that illness was frightening. And I'm at an age to retire and I still don't know who to give my miraculous to. This was news that I have to take seriously. "I'm sorry to hear about this," I said, "I promise to give this to someone who will have the same will of protection as you." She nodded and said, "Thank you. And I appreciate the sympathy. This may be my last trip back home as well, as I have another doctor's appointment back home." She got up and walked out the door, but not before we said our goodbyes.

As I sat down to think about this, my kwami, Wayazz, floated to me and said, "I have heard about what was happening, Master. Are you sure we are ready to make that decision with her miraculous?" I looked to my companion and replied, "Yes, I believe so." I looked to the box, "Even though I am not sure who to give this to."

*~Meanwhile~*

( _Fauna's POV, the next day after yesterday)_

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm and it was blaring loud so me and Marinette could hear it. I turned it off and I heard a loud thud from Marinette's side of her room. I looked over and I see her on the floor. Ouch. I had my electronic translator and asked, "Are you okay?" Marinette slowly reached for her electronic translator and typed, "I'm fine, but that alarm is so loud, and its not even 8:00 a.m. yet..." I typed, "How else am I supposed to wake you up? Now come on and get dressed, we got to go down for breakfast." "Okay," she typed, "I'll be down there in a minute." I went downstairs after I got dressed, and Loyaal, my kwami, floated up to me. "Girl," he said with a sassy attitude, "You outta turn that alarm down some so it don't make the whole block jump." "I guess you're right," I replied, "but how else was I supposed to keep track of our school schedule and have her wake up on time for us to go to school? I can't have it to where only I could hear it." "I know girl," he said, "but do you haves a settings button on that thing?"

He was pointing to my digital alarm upstairs when he said that and I said, "Of course, but I don't think that there's a volume setting for the alarm." "Dang!" He exclaimed, "I thought there'd be one. Oh well." He went back in my magenta purse, then peaked out whispering, "Hey, can you see if there's any cinnamon rolls? I LOVE cinnamon rolls! Cinnamon buns are okay too, but I LOVE cinnamon rolls. They keep my energy up too, just so ya know, so if there's any unexpected time that you switch back, get one for me, will ya?" I was confused, but then I said, "Okay, I'll remember that."

As soon as I went downstairs, I was towards the counter, but I didn't we Mr. or Mrs. Dupain-Cheng there. "Huh," I exclaimed, "where'd they go?" I look around the house part of the bakery, and all around the bakery. Nobody's here. Marinette and I meet up at the counter of the bakery, Marinette looking around the counter too. Then she took out her electronic translator and typed, "Have you seen Mom and Dad?" I took out my electronic translator and said, "No. And I looked all over the bakery too. Nobody's here at the bakery." Marinette typed on her electronic translator, "I think we have a problem," with a worried expression, "but we need to find them after school." "But what if its not enough time to look for them?" I asked, "We need to know where they are!"

All of a sudden the TV turns on, and we look over to see the news blaring out, "We interrupt this program to bring you urgent news from the news media" We walk to the TV as it continues to show the news, "there have been reports of parents disappearing again, this time not floating into space. Reports say that there was a strange mist forming around the missing adults and school children and captured them to an unknown place. Our news room is-" she was cut off as mist forms around her, "covered in mist as well...Oh dear...Th-the Mayor of Paris is requesting that everyone stay indoors, for there maybe someone who is behind this-" As she is saying this, more and more mist forms to create fog, and the fog shapes into a hand and grabs her, the TV going static.

All me and Marinette could do was look at each other in distress. Marinette panicked and ran, at least that's what I think she did when she ran upstairs, but I wasn't looking because I ran to the balcony to see that there was a lot of fog on our part of the city, and I mean A LOT of fog. It was so thick that you could see only the tip of the Eiffel Tower. Loyaal came out to see this and his jaw dropped, "Oh...My...G...That is a LOT of fog!" "You're telling me," I said, "And we need to find the citizens of Paris. They got captured and we have to save them from whatever took them." I stood in my superheroine stance and said, "You know what to do!" Loyaal nodded as I activated my miraculous, "Loyaal, time to fly!" With that, I transformed into Eaglette and soared into the fog. Thank goodness I have Keen Vision to help me see through this fog.


	6. Chapter 6: A Foggy Mess, Part One

**Exchange Student** ( _A Heroine from America)_

 _Chapter 6: A Foggy Mess, Part One_

(Marinette/Ladybug's POV)

I ran upstairs to open my purse and Tikki, my kwami, comes out, saying, "Marinette, what are you going to do about this fog? We can't do this by ourselves! We need that other heroine's help!" I looked at her, "You mean Eaglette?" "Yes, Marinette," she said, "I mean her. Her wings are big enough to clear a path for you!" She does have a point. I mean, she helped me and Cat Noir yesterday. Maybe she can help us today. "Okay Tikki," I told her, "And it looks like we're gonna need her help today. But we need to find out who's behind this fog and the disappearance of my parents."

I activated my miraculous and said, "Tikki, Spots On!" I transform into Ladybug and I go upstairs to find Eaglette. Its hard to find anyone in all this thick fog. You could barely see the top of the Eiffel Tower from here. "Wow!" I exclaimed, "that is a huge amount of thick fog! I can't see anything here. I wonder if Eaglette is already out here?"

*~meanwhile~*

(Adrien/Cat Noir's POV, Today)

I woke up to the fog filling up my room and I heard shouting, too. I ran downstairs to see my father, Natalie, and my bodyguard struggling to get out of whatever's grabbing them. I watched as they were taken away through the wall, which is strange. How can fog have that much physical presence? It didn't matter, because I had to find my kwami, Plagg, so I could transform.

Plagg, as usual, was eating a piece of Camembert cheese... Ugh, I hate the smell of it, but it was his favorite snack... I activated my miraculous saying, "Plagg, Claws Out!" That got his attention and I transformed into Cat Noir. I went outside and there was a thick fog that hit me. Never have I ever seen that much fog in all my life, and the weather was supposed to be sunny today. I found a spot on my dad's house and I climbed up the house. I guess I was right about it being sunny, but how is the sun not beating down the fog? It doesn't make any sense. And even with my night vision I can't see anything.

*~meanwhile~*

(Fauna/Eaglette's POV)

I was flying to find any remaining citizens of Paris, but the houses are all vacant. All except one, that is, is Chloé's hotel. The she-devil herself, her father, the Mayor of Paris, and all that work for them are all in that tower. I sighed and said to myself, "I can't believe I am doing this..." I then flew up to the window and knocked on it.

The mayor was thrilled to see me, as with everyone else except for her. "Oh thank heavens you're here," the mayor exclaimed, "um, Eagle..Eagla.." "Eaglette," I corrected, "Eaglette's the name." "Oh, right," he said, "Well, Ms. Eaglette, we have a strange problem with the fog. We don't know where it's coming from, and we need you, Ladybug and Cat Noir to help us." I nodded and said, "Yes, Mayor Bourgeois, we are on the case. In the meantime, you all need to stay indoors." As I was saying that, one of the workers shouted, "Miss! Look out!" It took me a second to see that the fog was forming a huge hand and went for me, but I dodged it and blew it away with my wing wind.

Everyone cheered, but only for a moment, because as soon as that happened, Chloé, the mayor's daughter, was taken by the fog. My eyes widened as this happened, and then the rest of the hotel was taken too... Oh snap! I flew back to Marinette's house to find Marinette.

*~meanwhile~*

(Marinette/Ladybug's POV)

I'm still searching for Eaglette on the balcony of my house when all of a sudden I see wings flapping and fog was separating, creating a path like wave. It was her! "Eaglette!" I shouted, "Over Here!" She sees me and flies over to me. "Ladybug!" She exclaimed, "Oh thank goodness! I'm glad I made it in time. We have to get too the bottom of this foggy mess." "You're telling me," I said, "Now, we have to get going. I need you to be my pathway clearer to help me get to whoever is causing this fog."

She nodded and motioned me to get on her back, then I did just that and we were off. She zips across the block, the fog splitting in two and clearing the way. I saw a woman down below run towards the alleyway and she froze when she saw us. She then motioned her hands together and the fog comes back as two giant waves about to attack us, but Eaglette and I zoomed down towards the woman as she runs, blowing back the clouds of fog.

We zipped for her as she ran, but then something snagged on both of her wings. We look to see that the woman held her back and threw us both towards an unknown building...Splat!... The last thing I heard the lady say before I almost went unconscious was, "Just like a bug. You check in, but then you don't check out."

But Eaglette kicked her back, and got up and got me out of the wall, the mist maiden pined her back but one of her feathers at the wingtip sharpened and formed a weapon falling to the ground, another formed on the opposite wing tip and they merged into nun chucks. I had the strength to worm my way out of the way and pick them up, then use them to cut her loose. "Thanks," She said as I handed the weapon to her, "I wonder if that was supposed to happen?" I look at it again and I nodded, "I think so. I think in defensive situations, that was supposed to happen." She looked at it again, "Huh. You know, this is kinda cool."

Then it hit me, "Oh! What about Cat Noir?! We have to find him!" Eaglette must have realized this too and said, "You're right! We have to find him."

*~meanwhile~*

(Misty Weatherspoon/Mist Maiden POV, Last night)

My name is Misty Weatherspoon, but not many people know me. Call me crazy, but I love misty nights and always look forward to them every time they come. Not many people like me out here at night, especially in the winter... But I just can't help but study the powers of the mist and what it can become. Tonight, I went to scientists to show them my opinions on condensation and what it can become, and they laughed in my face. They told me, "What is this, kindergarten? We know about the many condensations forms and what it can do. So come back with some real material."

Real Material?! REAL MATERIAL?! I have been in the dark for a long time and they laugh in my face! I'll show them all what mist can do. A little black butterfly landed on my vial and a little voice in my head called to me. "Mist Maiden," it spoke, "You want to achieve the powers of the mist and fog, I will help you. I am Hawkmoth, and I will help you make those scientists see your vision of mist and fog, and in return you will help me get what I need."

I smiled a wicked smile and said to him, "The world will know me as the Maiden of the Mist. I will gladly aide you in your mission." I gained my powers and I took mist out of my vial, which the fog was clear save a few that lit up in the streetlights. Now my world is completed in my glory.


End file.
